Nightwing vs Takeda Takahashi
Takeda vs nightwing-0.png|BakaLord Description DC Comics vs Mortal Kombat! Two young adult heroes who use gadgets, who also were trained by the poster boys of their universes, and have a tragic back story will duel in a DEATH BATTLE!!! Interlude Wiz: They say the best time to end your training is when you are a full adult. Boomstick: These two started fighting and ended training at a young adult age, and KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS! Plus also had training from there Universes poster boys and to put the cherry on top... sad backstories. Yay? ''' Wiz: Nightwing, the former Robin! '''Boomstick: And Takeda Takahashi, member of the Shirai Ryu. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nightwing Wiz: The Flying Graysons, a family circus act that was pretty well known. Known for their acrobatics and ways to impress the crowd. It was a trio, John Grayson, Mary Grayson, and their child, Richard "Dick" Grayson. Boomstick: Well one day the big gangster boss, Tony Zucco came by the owner of the circus and threatened them to give extortion money. Well the guy refused and Tony Zucco gave up. Wiz: ... Boomstick: ... Sounds of them both laughing Wiz: Which one of you idiots thought this was gonna be a happy backstory?! Boomstick: MORONS! Anyway Zucco decided to cut one of the rope lines the Graysons were performing on, Little Dick watched as his parents went SPLAT! Plus, he kinda felt it was his fault. Wiz: You see, Dick did know about what happened with the money. But he felt he did not warn his parents in time. So he lived with the burden of thinking it was his fault. Shortly after the tragedy struck the young acrobat, Dick was placed in an uncaring juvenile services system. Where he was beaten up by many inmates. Boomstick: Dick was now placed in an orphanage, and was adopted by a certain billionaire. Old Dicky did not like it there due to lack of attention. Instead of the old fashion of way getting attention. He would sneak out at night and investigate his parents death. Wiz: And one night he encountered the man himself, The Batman. But instead of asking for his autograph, he went to his old circus home. He was confronted by Zucco's business associate, Eddie Skeevers. Who almost did kill the future Robin, by getting saved by Batman. Who he did find out to be Bruce Wayne, AKA his adoptive father (Cue Batman Theme 1989) Boomstick: Old Bruce decided to train Dick in order to be his sidekick, he would soon be one ass kicking sidekick with the most badass cos- ''' '''Boomstick: WHAT?! THAT COSTUME MAKES BATMAN LOOK LIKE A PEDOPHILE! Wiz: Revealing it may be. Robin is still an amazing acrobat, master martial artist, excellent detective skills, and most of all has a good leading spirit. Which caused him to then lead the young Superhero team, The Teen Titans. Boomstick: Oh holy shit he led a team? And dated Starfire once? Damn, lucky guy.... (Cue Injustice: Gods Among Us Theme: Nightwing's Theme) Wiz: And soon after Robin decided to become someone else, he would no longer be the sidekick in the shorts that reveal his thighs he would become. Nightwing. As he led the team it started off with Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and him. As the team progressed they got new members making the Superhero team stronger. Soon they were somewhat as good as the JLA. And then he one day he ask Starfire to marry him, she said yes and the wedding went well... Boomstick: Yeah, nope. Raven went evil again and ruined the entire thing. After that, Nightwing went alone, he was worked alone, lived alone, and well was pretty much alone the entire time. That is until he met Barbara Gordon. Who he took a liking to. As they dated Barbara soon become his right hand man er woman. Batgirl. Until the Joker, shot her, in the spine. Causing her to be paralyzed in more than half of her body. Damn, poor guy. Can't catch a break can he? So now she works alongside him as Oracle. ' Wiz: As he continued to become the second vigilante of Gotham next to Batman, he met his rival that had tormented him and the Teen Titans for years. Deathstroke. Both of them decided to settle old scores. Dicky was out right curb stomped. Still Dick has taken down many baddies, including Killer Croc, Bane, Deathstroke on some occasions. Most of the time he loses against Slade. Plus since being a circus acrobat when he was a child, he is extremely agile. Able to dodge automatic gunfire. '''Boomstick: His arsenal is also pretty badass, He has two Baton Electric thingies when connected can turn into one big staff. ' Wiz: They are actually called- '''Boomstick: How about you shut the fuck up?! Wiz: ... Boomstick: Also his suit, is full of some crazy shit, no not joking his gantlets can carry sound wave pellets? Smoke pellets, modified batarangs called Wing-Dings?! Knockout Gas, throwing tracers, and his right gauntlet has a 100,000-volt stun gun. Oh did we mention his fucking boots also carry equipment? His boots have flashlights, computer hacking devices, a GPS, airborne non-contact toxins, lock picks, and a first aid kit... Is this kid some kind of hoarder? Oh and he is kinda a prick at times. ' Wiz: Maybe... Anyways he still has weaknesses, since we will not include Oracle, he will have some trouble trying to identify different gadgets movements, and if his opponents are superhuman he can have trouble. '''Boomstick: Still a hoarder. ' "Who do I think I am? Good question, really, and I'll answer like this: I've seen too much to be Robin, but I'm still too optimistic to be Batman. I'm Nightwing. I'm Officer Dick Grayson. I'm Barbara's boyfriend, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, and the last living member of the Amazing Flying Graysons. I'm happy." Takeda 'Boomstick: Kenshi, the blind swordsman, the man who can move is swords without using his hands. He is a fairly decently known Mortal Kombat character. Who can kick some serious ass. Plus is a full on badass. ' Wiz: What if I told you he had a kid? And that kid became a main character? '''Boomstick: Really? Somehow I am not surprised. Wiz: Let me explain, Kenshi was traveling one day around looking for an opponent, keep in mind he does this a lot. When he stumbled upon Suchin. They had a talk and everything. And a few years later got married. Well then they had a kid. Who's name was Takeda Takahashi. They lived happi- Boomstick: BULLSHIT! Wiz: Yup, indeed bullshit. As they soon lived on the Red Dragon came by, and were attempting to kill Kenshi, instead killed Suchin. They did realize their mistake and again decided to go kill Kenshi again. Kenshi did not feel it was safe for his son. So he ran off with him to somewhere to where Takeda could be trained. The Shirai Ryu. Home of close friend of Kenshi, Hanzo Hasashi. There Takeda was trained and as he trained he made new friends there including Fox- Boomstick: Oh wait THEY HAD A CROSSOVER WITH STAR FOX?! Wiz: God dammit can I at least finish my sentences?! Boomstick: No. Wiz: Ugh, anyways Fox was a member of the Shirai Ryu, who was a friend/ rival to Takeda. As Takeda grew up he believed his mother die in an car accident. Not knowing the truth. One day, Fox revealed all that time he was possessed by the demon, Havok. Who ended up killing the entire Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: But since Raiden is a god and shit he brought back the ninja clan. With Havok killed, the clan decided to send Takeda off to Special Forces where he was sent to work with Mister Gay Guy, Miss Black Yang Xiao Long, and Miss Bitch. So as they worked as the Teen Tit- I mean a normal team. Everyone had their own ways to the team. Cassie had had her natural leading spirit, Jacqui had her ways to avenger her fallen father who was not dead just a farmer...And Kung Jin's to find the perfect boyf-''' Wiz: TO KEEP THE FAMILIES NAME! Anyways Takeda had his to find out everything about his mother. And while doing that he would need equipment that could rip and tear through his foes quickly. '''Boomstick: Yeah, this includes bladed whips, plasma empowered swords, a katana, and kunai. With these weapons he can perform a brutal X-Ray. He can even perform two brutal Fatalities, Whip It Good and Head Cage. He was on even grounds with Quan Chi and his zombies. Wiz: Actually they are called rev- Boomstick: He has defeated Erron Black, Reptile, Hanzo, Ermac, and even his own dad Kenshi. Who spilled the beans about his mother. ''' Wiz: Takeda was angered at his father for not telling him the truth, but Hanzo stepped in telling the entire situation. Since his father is a telepathic he cannot lift people with his mind like his father, he can read their mind. Although he can only read human minds. Though he can sense the presence of anything in the area. Making stealth hard for Takeda's foes. Oh and now since Fox, is dead. Because Takeda was the one that killed him. '''Boomstick: Too bad that if his foe is not human he cannot read their mind, and his whips can only reach as long as a human. If he is badly injured he can not fight as well, I don't mean just weaker I mean he can not even fight one bit. He could barely fight with a stab wound in his hips. Wiz: But someone has to take up the name of Kenshi Takahashi and the Shirai Ryu. "Brave or foolish, I'm alive." Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and fro all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! Random Warehouse In Gotham '' At the moment our Teen Titans of Ear- I mean small group of heroes were investigating a warehouse that was supposedly holding Shinnok's Amulet. When they first entered they first thought nothing was in there, that is until Takeda picked up something with his mind. ' "Someone is here... I'll check it out."' Before anyone could ask him to come back he was already away. As he continued to move farther and farther into the pitch black warehouse he kept on getting more and more uneasy. Once he thought he reached the end and started to head back he heard a sort of nonchalant whistle to his right. He look too his right and found a young man standing there with a sort of bird symbol on him. Takeda suddenly remembered this was the person with the same brainwaves from earlier. He decided to at least ask a question to make sure nothing got ugly. '"Why are you here" ' Nightwing slowly walked forward but did nothing crazy and started to circle Takeda. Then finally Dick spoke. '"I could ask you the same thing, but that would just be cliche."' Nightwing then readied his batons. Takeda then readied his bladed whips. '"This is gonna be fun..."' '''FIGHT' (Takeda Lasher Theme) Takeda let loose the whips swinging them at Richard left and right as they hit the ground with a screeching sound. Every time they even came close to Dick he would just jump out of the way, or swerve his way around. Takeda kept on swinging make Dick jump like a jester would for the king. Almost never giving him a break. Takeda went to throw some Kunai blades only to be cut off by Dick connecting his batons making them into a staff and smacking it into Takeda's face. As Takeda was trying to move it out of his face Dick kept on taunting him with the occasional yelling of "Poke" or "Boop". Takeda quickly rushed up dodging the staff with a quick combo knocking Dick back into a pile of crates. Takeda walked over and stared only to say something before walking away. "Stay down, I don't want to hurt you." 'As he went to walk away, crates were heard being moved aside and Dick quickly stood up almost unfazed. (Cue 7th Dragon III: Code VFD OST) '"Really, Boxes?" 'Nightwing rushed up and delivered multiple hits to the telepath with his staff, grabbed him by the arm and swung him around to let him go into a metal beam bar. As Takeda was slammed into the metal beam bar, Nightwing trotted over and began to talk. '"Ya know, Batman has been talking about you and your group here, messing with some group called the Black Dragon? Let me tell you something. In Gotham, me and Bats take care of the stuff got it?" As Dick finished Takeda quickly got up and pulled out his plasma blades, and darted towards Dick. With frustration he swung the swords hoping to land a blow but was unsuccessful. Right when he was about to land a blow Dick quickly went from staff to twin batons to quickly block both blades. Dick jumped back and pulled out tear gas and tossed in Takeda's direction. It released this gas into air making Takeda's eyes, (Of course) Very teary unable for him to see his foe. (Cue Max Anarchy OST - Gotta Get The Cash) When the gas slowly went out Takeda's foe was no longer in sight. Takeda quickly went to his mind to find Dick. Right when he located him Nightwing came out from behind and went for a punch with his gauntlet. Takeda went for a guard, bad mistake as Richard activated the stun gun putting the ninja in extreme pain. As he let his guard down to hold his hand in pain Dick got a Wing Ding and flung it at Takeda everything was in slow motion as it made contact with his skull. Causing blood to spray everywhere. Takeda was screaming in agony as he went to "try" and pull it out Dick once again activated the stun gun punching Takeda in the face killing him, frying him to a crisp. Nightwing smiled and walked out. KO! * Nightwing is seen dueling the rest of the team. * Takeda's body lays down cried with a Wing Ding in his skull. Results Boomstick: Mmmm deep fried Takeda. Wiz: This was a close one. Takeda weapons were indeed more lethal and had more experience killing. But Nightwing's vast arsenal and training with Batman prevailed. While Takeda has defeated bullet dodgers and gun users. They pale in comparison to what Nightwing faces. Overall Nightwing had most advantages that matter. Speed, Strength, and Intelligence. Boomstick: You have to give it Wiz, they were tied on Experience. Looks like this battle had a whipping (whopping) conclusion. Wiz: The Winner is Nightwing! Polls Who Would Win Nightwing Takeda Draw Next Time On Death Battle! Category:TheRoaringRex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles